Con amigos, sin fin
by Daniela de las sagas
Summary: Percy desaparece, sus amigos tienen prohibido ir en su búsqueda pero después de 6 meses a nadie le importan las reglas, arreglen a Festo, traigan la ambrosia, vamos a buscar al hijo de Poseidon porque uno nunca debe abandonar a un amigo.
1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Pipper

Mientras comemos miro disimuladamente a Annabeth, sus ojos grises ya no son grises, son apagados, como una linterna a la que se le acaban las baterías pero empujo esos pensamientos de mi mente y sigo comiendo. Con el rabillo del ojo veo a Leo levantado de su mesa hablando con Jason de algo que suena como: Hartos de esperar.

En la cabaña de Afrodita digo "luces fuera" y me duermo, lo que como siempre incluye pesadillas: El sueño trata del día que se fue Percy, me dejo deleitar al vernos en el Campamento Mestizo celebrando la victoria contra Gaia. Los siete llevamos capas moradas y laureles dorados en la cabeza, veo a Jason y yo tomados de la mano al igual que a Hazel y Frank, Leo está disfrutando relatando a la cabaña de Hefesto nuestras aventuras ¡Oh que falsa alegría! Annabeth está apartada de la fiesta junto con Percy a la orilla del lago. ¿Por qué tengo que soñar esto que ya ocurrió? Se pone un cielo gris y comienzan a caer rayos y Rachel se incorpora de un salto y lanza un grito que no logro oír por los truenos, Percy en el último segundo empuja a Annabeth lejos de él y un rayo le cae encima. Lo raro es que lo acompaña una luz que nos ciega temporalmente y una voz retumba:

-Tengo una misión para ti, semidios, ve al sur y espérame.

-Dime de que se trata, o yo me quedo aquí Zeus. Acabamos de vencer a Gaia déjame descansar. Dice Percy molesto.

-Como quieras, respondió el dios *ZAZ* y cayó otro rayo que nos volvió a cegar, cuando abrimos los ojos, el hijo de Poseidón ya no estaba.

Me despierto sobresaltada, ya hace exactamente 1 año que Percy se fue. Los dioses de vez en cuando nos visitan pero nunca responden ninguna pregunta sobre él y Rachel aún no ha vuelto para consultar el futuro, pero para ser sincera ¿Un año sin noticias de un semidios? Es casi seguro que el a… No, no, tenemos que encontrar una manera. Quirón nos ha obligado a quedarnos en el campamento por más de un año, pero estoy harta.

Son las 5 de la mañana, en el campamento nadie despierta hasta las 6:30 asi que me dirijo al cuarto de baño y tomo un perfume del estante, vacío su contenido y lo remplazo por agua luego solo tomo una moneda de oro y mando un mensaje Iris a los siete… bueno seis.

A los diez minutos estamos todos reunidos a las afueras del campamento, me fijo en que Annabeth está aún somnolienta al igual que Leo, que se queja: - ¿Pipper se te daño el reloj? Te puedo hacer uno que te despierte a una hora normal si quieres. - ¿Qué es tan urgente pipes? Lo interrumpe Jason.

-Solo que ya estoy harta de esperar a cerebro de algas, vamos a sacarlo del apuro en que está, lo juro por la laguna Estigia.

Basta con decir que de repente soy la mejor amiga de Annabeth, la cual me abraza, luego nos dirigimos en tropel hacia la cabaña de Zeus, como Jason es el único ocupante de esta tenemos privacidad. Y se inicia el debate:

-¿Cómo rayos lo vamos a salvar si ni siquiera sabemos quién se lo llevo?

-Fue Zeus ya saben que no le cayó bien que le dijéramos que siendo mortal estábamos más felices que siendo dioses. Aporta Frank

-Si, pero eso fue después de salvar el Olimpo y el mundo, creo que eso compensa esa gran ofensa, le responde Leo, además debería castigarnos a todos y no solo a él, sin mencionar…

-Sin mencionar que los demás dioses lo mirarían mal, añade la rubia, estoy de acuerdo pero recuerden que habían rayos y que Percy dijo: "…o me quedo aquí, Zeus." Además eso explicaría por qué los dioses evitan hablar de el: para no dejar mal al rey del Olimpo.

-El culpable no es el problema, sino ¿Dónde está? Dijo Hazel

-Bueno debe haber sido en los Estados Unidos y en algún lugar donde no hubiera agua, queda claro que no era una "misión" si no una trampa o habrían sido tres y con profecía los que se fueran. Aporto yo y mis amigos lo reciben con murmullos de aprobación.

-¡Ya se! Zeus o lo que fuera menciono "el sur" y si no hay agua y abundaban rayos…dijo Annabeth

-¡Texas! Gritamos todos a la vez.

En realidad me muerdo la lengua al pensar que no buscamos a un amigo, si no su cadáver.

**Este fue el capítulo, como apenas empieza la historia no podía poner mucha acción pero ya entienden de que va la historia. Les recuerdo que se desarrolla después de la sangre del olimpo, pero como yo aun no lo e leído algunas cosas pueden cambiar. Si no te gusta la forma en que narro o te parece un capitulo muy corto solo deja tu comentario. ;).**

**Por cierto, ahora los campamentos jupiter y mestizo quedan al lado. Pero nueva Roma sigue en su sitio original. También comenta tus dudas acerca de como son las cosas ahora.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

POV Leo

Casi beso a Pipper cuando sugirió que fuéramos a buscar a Percy pero en este momento me encantaría rostizarla a fuego lento por no dejarme dormir. Ella nos envió el mensaje iris alrededor de las 5, ya a las seis teníamos montado un plan, solo había que esperar un día más para zarpar a la aventura. Mientras tanto teníamos que prepararnos.

A Pipper y Jason les tocaba conseguir metales y hierbas curativas para el viaje, a Hazel y a Frank armas pólvora y fuego griego . ¡Adivinen a quien le toca a medianoche ir a reparar a Festo.!

Tenía que ser de noche porque nuestro viaje era secreto, íbamos a huir del campamento mestizo\júpiter en otras palabras* el problema sería que no contaríamos con ayuda en caso de emergencia pero no hay otro modo.

Hasta después del juego de captura la bandera entraba en acción , ahora se juega griegos vs romanos por cierto, estaba yo cuidando la base de mi equipo cuando vi que se acercaban unas figuras encapuchadas así que baje rápidamente y me interpuso en su camino como buen soldado que soy.:

- ¡hola! Disculpen no tenemos azúcar pregúntenle mejor a la vecina

- ¡Valdez! Mil veces maldito apartare o sufrirás las consecuencias

- eh tenido consecuencias consecutivas veces, no son problema para mi, dije yo esperando que vinieran refuerzos en mi auxilio de mi equipo ¡Cuatro romanos en contra de un griego! Era imposible...bueno creía que eran romanos.

Las Dracanaes se quitaron las capuchas revelando sus horribles rostros. Muy bien, estaba en problemas cuando una de ellas me tiró una red dejándome inmóvil en el suelo.

- Bueno miren a quien tenemos aquí, leo Valdes, la séptima rueda. Dijo la mas alta de ellas, las demás hicieron una serie de siseos parecidos a la risa.

-Tienes suerte que estamos de paso duendecillo. Dijo otra

- Viejas ví éltenme antes que...

me callaron con una mordaz hecha con un pedazo de tela , no podía pedir ayuda ni distraerlas.

- ¡A callar horrible hijo de Hefesto! Ahora bien creo que sera mejor que mueras ya, será mejor que nadie sepa que estuvimos aquí. En fin, no te va bien hablarle a algo que no tenga cables.

Y solamente se que explote, literalmente en llamas, curiosamente los monstruos no parecían contar con que haría eso curiosamente. La idea es que salieron corriendo ( mas rápido de lo que creí con sus piernas de serpiente) A los pocos momentos Annabeth había llegado con un grupo de campistas a ver que había pasado ya que al parecer también había incendiado parte de nuestra base, ¡Genial partida de captura la bandera!

Ya entrada la noche la rubia hija de Atenea y yo nos escurrimos de nuestras cabañas directo al bunker 9, donde teníamos que reparar a Festo y subir algunas municiones. Llegamos sin contratiempos al lugar; estaba casi intacto a pesar que desde hace un año no entraba, hasta la esfera de Arquímides tenía una gruesa capa de polvo. Rápidamente saque algunas herramientas de mi cinturón y me dirigí al garaje donde estaba mi dragón-barco dormía*( salía afuera todo el día libremente por el bosque pero en la noche regresaba allí )lo desperté y le di de comer, el me recibió muy a su estilo feliz (jeje Festo- feliz ¿lo pillais?) luego Annabeh y yo subimos a bordo a reparar una cosa por aquí, otra por alla... a las 2 horas el Argo II estaba como nuevo y mañana en la mañana partiríamos ¡Hacia el sur por el hijo de Poseidon!

Cuando ya me disponía a volver a mi cabaña Annabeth me detuvo.

- Leo ¿En verdad que paso en los juegos de guerra? Al parecer no me creyó mi versión de haber tropezado y enredarme en la red.

- Pues... me topé unas dracanae, pero nada raro ¿estábamos en el bosque no?

-Si, bueno... La rubia no sonaba muy convencida pero me dejo marchar hacia mi cabaña. Mañana zarparíamos hacia Texas había que descansar

***Leo logro reconstruir a Festo de su manera original, pero también podía volver a colocarlo en el mascaron de proa.**

**¿Qué les parece? En este capítulo quería que mas campistas aparecieran pero me pareció innecesario al final. Recuerden comentar sobre su opinión por favor. :D**


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Annabeth POV

Estamos de acuerdo en algo mis amigos y yo, hace falta algo.

Leo, se refiere a armas en el barco pero yo me refiero a Percy a MI percy. Le eh mandado miles de mensajes iris que nunca responde, miles de llamadas mortales, miles de mensajes por telepatía. Nada mas silencio. Pero yo quiero rellenar ese silencio con cualquier cosa, quiero volver a verle. Me arrepiento de esa petición cuando _duermo_.

Estoy en una oscuridad absoluta en un largo pasillo, cuando voy a doblar una esquina me encuentro con una reja y sangre en el suelo, a mi derecha hay otra pared con un mapa de Texas con un montón de inscripciones pero justo al frente mio esta la reja que me impide el paso a una habitación, oigo un gimoteo y veo una figura acurrucada en el suelo tiritando. Intento abrir la celda y...

_Despierto_, con un sentimiento de vacío, se que hoy partiremos a buscar a Percy pero... No quiero encontrarlo como en mi sueño, tengo que averiguar si lo que vi es real. Me levanto y salgo rápidamente de la cabaña de Atenea hacia la cueva de Rachel ¡ Ella ya regresó! La encuentro desempacando su maleta

- Hola RED! le digo y ella voltea a abrazarme

- Annie! Cuanto tiempo ¿ dos o tres meses?

- si bueno, te eh extrañado mucho. Necesito un favor, veras es que...

- ¡ Van a ir a buscar a percy verdad!? grita viéndome a los ojos notablemente emocionada

- Shhh ¿ como lo averiguaste? susurro

-soy el oráculo nena ( me dice cambiando su tono de voz) ¿Os puedo acompañar?

- pues si... Si no le dices a NADIE y nos ayudas con tu adivinación. digo yo un poco dudosa.

- inmediatamente * chasquea los dedos y se sienta en una silla de aspecto viejo y cierra los ojos * Bueno creo que va a...

Un llanto dorado, , un viento inquieto, un poder inofensivo.  
>La serpiente azotara, al león hay que matar y al águila derribar.<br>Una ultima misión que lagrimas soltara,  
>tierra y cielo no son los únicos que enfrentaran.<br>Una chica los salvara y con un palo lo destruirá.  
>encontrar el destino definitivo... Y el fin del héroe.<p>

Acaba de pronunciar la profecía mas extraña que eh oído y dice "una ultima misión"

Y me pongo a llorar al tiempo que Rachel abre los ojos.

**POV Frank**

Hazel y yo hemos recolectado mas pólvora y fuego griego que en el ataque a Gaia. Llenamos todo el Argo II con armas para comatir cualquier cosa, estamos decididos a salvar a Percy. El es uno de los pocos que me entienden y me tratan bien ( _indirecta a Leo_? XD) y es como... como parte de la familia, si, creo que los siete ya somos eso, una FAMILIA. Me agrado volver a ver a Festo listo para la acción trae tantos recuerdos alegres de misiones casi muertes... ok bueno algunos recuerdos si son mas peligrosos que otros.

Annabeth me entrego un libro aburridísimo sobre animales para "tener mas ideas a la hora de transformarte " así que me tumbo al lado de la fuente de Baco en el campamento Júpiter y me pongo a leer. Hay un tipo de pez con la nariz larga y afilada el "pez espada" y otro que se infla "pez globo" y una lagartija que corre por el agua " basilisco" y otra que cambia de color "camaleón" así sigue y sigue hasta llegar a la página 800 donde se ve un reptil con la boca abierta mostrando filas y filas de dientes.

- Siempre me han causado pavor esos animales , dijo una vos tras de mi, es Nico.

- Son algo terroríficos de echo, aquí dice que son decendientes de los dinosaurios. Le cuento señalando un párrafo del libro

. Bah, lo que da miedo es su instinto, todo lo que se mueve es un enemigo para el. Por cierto ¿Desde cuando lees enciclopedias?

- Desde que Ani se le metió en la cabeza. digo yo suspirando

- Buen punto, estos días ella a estado muy estresada como si... (por favor no lo digas por favor no lo digas)

¡Salvado por un monstruo! Llega a interrumpir los pensamientos de Nico un ... un... un... ¿mostruo del lago Ness? Es como un dragon chino, solo que sin patas y de color verde esmeralda con unas fauces temibles.

-Serpiente marina Fuera del agua? Dice Nico sorprendido desenvainando la espada

- Eso es? le pregunto a Nico

- Si pero es casi imposible verlas fuera de los lagos y mucho mas en un lugar que no sea Escocia. Típico de mi suerte. Me convierto en uno de los animales del libro, un antílope.

A los pocos minutos de iniciada la pelea me llama la atención una cosa, el monstruo no a usado sus dientes para atacarnos a nico y a mi así que esquivo un golpe de su cola y me fijo en sus fauces. Tiene un lapicero dorado sujeto entre su dentadura.

Apenas veo eso le clavo mis cuernos en el corazón a la serpiente, esta cae y se transforma en polvo dorado, me convierto en humano y tomo el objeto que soltó de sus fauces .

- ese no sera... Dice Nico con la voz quebrada.

- Si, es Anaklusmus.

**¿Que les parece? Yo me siento inspirada hoy :) La espada de percy, el sueño de Anabeth ¡esto se pone bueno! Ah antes que se me olvide, aún no se han ido a buscar al semidios porque van a hacerlo de noche ( a ver si Quirón no los ve XD) la escena de Nico y Frank ocurre a medio día, por eso no llegan mas romanos a que les parece por favor ¿si?**


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4 (oh sí)

POV Hazel

Estoy segura que yo soy la mas infantil de mis amigos o como mínimo la mas débil, lo demuestro cuando Nico y Frank llegan al Argo II con la espada de Percy ensangrentada y con la punta rota, yo solo hago una cosa: _llorar _y pronto se me unen Annabeth y Pipper yo sin darme cuenta invoco de la tierra un poco de bronce celestial y la espada Anaklusmus vuela de las manos de Jason a mis pies y yo la tomo ¿ cuantas veces observe a mi amigo esgrimirla listo para defendernos, protegernos, vengarnos, ayudarnos ? ¿ Como puede un semidiós tan leal como Percy sucumbir? Y lo veo, veo la marca de una quemada muy fina cerca de la empuñadura como si alguien la hubiera rayado con un punzón al rojo vivo.

-Chicos, aquí tiene una quemadura.

- Como? Me arrebata el arma Leo y la examina, Si aquí hay una especie de rayón en forma de Z o S

- En forma de _rayo, _aclara Annabeth al tiempo que se suena la nariz en un pañuelo.

- Leo, zarpemos ya, pronto descubrirán que no estamos en nuestras cabañas. Sugiere Jason con la voz dolida.

-Pero...snif... ¿vamos a ir aun? La espada se supone que vuelve siempre al bolsillo de Percy. Digo yo.

- No lo creo, yo consulte a Katopris, tenemos que ir. Ademas ya tenemos todo listo. Interviene Pipper

-Yo opino igual, zarpemos, Hazel ¿ te molestaria traerme un poco mas de oro imperial? Creo que me servirá para hacerme una nueva mesa.

El tiene razón, ya invoqué todos los metales preciosos de una milla a la distancia y a pesar que ya no están malditos me produce terror ver las riquezas a mis pies. Intento despejar mi mente y me uno a mis amigos que ya están trabajando para zarpar del Campamento Mestizo hacia Texas. La ciudad del oro y las minas, no puedo estar alterada allá .

Tensó unas cuerdas y muevo unos barriles, aseguro las cajas de fuego griego y subimos la pasarela. Oigo como suenan los motores y Festo ruge, nos elevamos.

-¡ cuanto extrañaba hacer esto! Dice leo cuando se sube a el mástil mayor

- ¿ esto es seguro leo? Le responde un poco desconfiada Rachel.

- Dimelo tu señorita del-fos . Le grita leo al tiempo que se precipita a caer a cubierta con ayuda de unas cuerdas.

- Bien, ya estamos en camino ya vamos, se acabó la espera murmura Annabeth mientras miraba debajo de nosotros.

- Te entiendo Anni, , un año. No entiendo porque no fuimos antes. replico yo.

- Si bueno, no hubiéramos podido, Quirón Dionisio y los demás nos lo habrían impedido, sonríe ella.

- Que hermosa la vista, señala Rachel acercándose a donde estamos, creo que salimos junto al sol.

- Es algo...melancólico, regresamos de derrotar a Gaia en el atardecer y salimos de nuestra nueva misión al amanecer.

- Eso me suena un buen indicio, pero da igual. Vamos de misión, allí el destino cambia numerosas veces . Piensa la peliroja en voz alta y noto que Annabeth respira profundo.

Tenemos al sol delante y el campamento atrás , creo que ya despertaron y me lo confirma el sonido de una caracola a lo lejos, sí ya están levantados los campistas. Al instante aparecen pequeños arcoíris alrededor de todos nosotros: Leo, Annabeth, Rachel, Pipper, Jason, Frank y yo. Nuestro mecánico suelta una carcajada cuando ve aparecer el rostro de diferentes campistas en los mensajes iris, y yo me uno riendo ¿creimos que nos iban a dejar asi como asi a buscar a percy? Y de un arcoíris al lado de la hija de Atenea habla Quirón:

- ¡Por los dioses! ¿hacia donde creen que van?

-¿¡Porque no nos llamaron?! dicen los gemelos stoll

-¡Cuando vuelvan se las verán conmigo! ¿Por qué no avisasteis?. Amenaza Clarisse

-¡No podeis hiros! aporta un campista de la cabaña de Atenea. La apoya un grupo de Romanos de los arcoíris a mi lado.

- Si, ya nos vamos y ustedes no nos detendrán . Se hace oir el embrujo-habla de Pipper.

-Pero...

-Pero NADA grita Annabeth, se suponía que los romanos eran leales, que los griegos no se abandonaban pero veo que es pura charlatanería .

- ¿Qué quieres decir? pregunta una chica hija de Apolo. No van a ir de verdad ¿ o si?

El silencio habla por si solo.

-Lo lamentamos chicos, pero como bien dijo Annabeth no podemos abandonar a un amigo. Dice Jason

- Ademas restaure todo el barco por ese motivo ¡Ya quiero probarlo! dice leo, sus hermanos desde un mensaje iris le preguntan tonterías como que materiales usó.

- ¡Y nosotros ocupamos nuestro oráculo! dice alguien

- Fue agradable esta pequeña conversación pero me temo que debo cortarla, un gusto hablar adiós. Dice Rachel haciéndole una seña a Leo quien toca un botón y desaparecen los mensajes Iris.

Y me pongo a reir junto con Frank, y luego se nos unen Jason, Leo y Pipper. Annabeth y Rachel intercambian unas miradas extrañadas y se encojen de hombros.

Ya en la noche vuelvo a mi camarote que me trae bellos recuerdos de nuestro anterior viaje hacia las tierras antiguas. Me siento como en casa :)

**THG VENTILADOR PARA SIEMPRE I LOVE YOU gracias por visitar mi historia.**

**Este es un capítulo express pero no se preocupen que tengo la historia cuidadosamente planeada :D. Ahora vamos a introducir nuevos personajes... y monstruos ¡Buajajaja! **


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

POV Rachel

Rachel estaba en su camarote muy tranquila dibujando a algunos monstruos que vió esa tarde,estaba terminando el dibujo de los telekines cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Leo.

-Red ya llegamos a Misouri* será mejor que vengas.

-Ya voy, le respondió ella con un tono algo soñador.

-Uhoo, no te pongas a hacer profecías ahora chica, siempre anuncian una muerte.

Rachel estaba a punto de responderle cuando sonó un grito te arriba:

-¡Vengan a ver esto rápido! Era Frank con un tono aterrado

Leo suspiró y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera la Oráculo. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta Rachel retuvo el impulso de correr de vuelta a su camarote. Frente a ella estaba un águila del tamaño de tres autos y con unas garras del tamaño de las espadas de sus amigos. Annabeth que acababa de llegar dijo:

-¡Santo olimpo! ¡el águila de Prometeo!

-¿de cual torero? preguntó confundido leo

-De Pro-me-te-o Cuando el robo el fuego Zeus lo ató a una roca y envió todos los días a su águila para arrancarle la piel, pero Prometeo se recuperaba asi que sufrió la tortura hasta que...¡Cuidado!

- Hazel se agachó instintivamente en el momento en que el águila trató de clavarle sus garras. La peliroja no podía hacer otra cosa que ocultarse tras unas cajas de fuego griego cuando el ave se le aproximaba. El día estaba oscurecido con unas nubes grises que amenazaban a...

-¡Voy a buscar a Jason, ya regreso! y dicho esto corrió hasta el camarote del semidios para encontrarse con el y Pipper besándose.

-Ehee Jason? Te necesitamos en cubierta tenemos un problema con un águila gigante. Red sintió los ojos de la hija de Afrodita llenos de amargura ¿le habría arruinado el momento? Bueno la situación lo requería.

De vuelta a cubierta, era un caos. Annabeth había logrado córtarle dos garras al monstruo pero a cambio se había ganado un feo rasguño en la espalda que sangraba. Festo lanzaba llamaradas que casi alcanzaban al monstruo mientras que Leo, Frank y Hazel le lanzaban cosas a diestro y siniestro. No usaban el fuego griego por si acaso fallaban y prendian fuego al barco.

Hasta ahora los semidioses lograban mantener a ralla al mostruo pero si queríamos vencer debíamos atacar con mas fiereza. Jason se adelantó y levantó su espada hacia el cielo convocando un rayo mortífero, señaló al águila con su arma y Hazel grito a pleno pulmón al recibir el impacto de 1000 voltios.

Rachel corrió a socorrer a la hija de Plutón al tiempo que el animal se abalanzó sobre la oraculo, pero sacó de su bolsillo un tarro de pintura mientras corría hacia su compañera y se lo lanzó directo al ojo del monstruo que cayó con un sonido sordo a la cubierta donde Pipper le clavó su daga directo al corazón y el águila se desmoronó en polvo dejando solo una larga pluma negra con las puntas algo azul eléctrico. Pero nadie se fijó en ese detalle solamente se dirigieron hacia su amiga Hazel desmayada.

-¡No respira ! grito Annabeth que llegó a su lado antes que nadie.

- Oh dioses no... susurro Jason lo bastante fuerte para que Rachel lo oyera. Pero Annabeth no perdió un segundo y se lanzó encima de su inconciente compañera a practicarle primeros auxilios.

...

...

Después de unos angustiosos segundos la morena abrió los ojos y toció, Frank la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y Rachel alcanzó a ver unas lágrimas en el rostro del chico. Leo rompió el silecio.

-Hazel no queremos que vayas a visitar a tu papá ¿has entendido?

Todos lanzamos una carcajada, incluso la morena soltó una risa nerviosa. Estaba aun algo débil, temblaba.

-Sera mejor que te llevemos a la cama, Pipes puedes ir a buscar néctar? Dijo la hija de Atenea con la voz cansada, pero notablemente satisfecha de impedir la muerte de Hazel.

Jason se veía muy (muy) avergonzado por su error, y se puso colorado cuando Frank le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Chicos, al comedor en veinte minutos, tengo algunas teorías. Dijo Rachel con voz autoritaria. Todos dieron unos sonidos de aceptación mientras volvían a sus actividades, Frank llevó a la hija de Plutón a la enfermería.

**POV Frank**

Si Jason volvía a hacer cualquier cosa parecida Franck le retaría a un duelo a muerte.

Cuando llevaba a Hazel a la enfermería la chica no paraba de temblar y en medio pasillo sus piernas no dieron mas y se cayó. Frank estaba preocupadísimo, había escuchado historias en Canadá sobre personas alcanzadas por rayos que perdían la memoria o la vista y en casos mas graves, la vida. Sin embargo su novia estaba exelente de salud si ignorábamos algunos pequeños detalles. Frank levantó a Hazel del suelo y la llevo así hasta llegar a la enfermería, a el le pareció que ella no pesaba nada y la vió tan delicada como un cristal. No permitiría que nadie la lastimara estando el presente.

- Frank, gracias por... dijo Hazel con voz cansada cuando el hijo de marte la puso en una cama y le dio un poco de néctar.

- No hace falta, estamos para ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no?

- Si, pero igual gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- dijo ella sonriéndolo. Hazel se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso a Frank. Así los encontró Jason cuando llego a disculparce con su amiga por el incidente.


	6. Capitulo 6

Me sentía como si mi corazón quisiera latir mas rápido que la luz .Abrí los ojos, todos mis amigos estaban alrededor de mi, Frank me abrazo con unas lagrimas silenciosas y escuche a mis amigos hablar preocupados pero aliviados, yo no entendía que pasaba solo tenía grabada en mi mente un nombre.  
>Me llevaron bajo cubierta a la enfermería, Jason no dejaba de disculparse por lo del rayo hasta que Frank lo obligó a salir, el no me había dejado sola en ningún momento cosa que me parecía un detalle precioso en mi opinión. Después de media hora nos reunimos todos en el comedor y Rachel comienza la conversación:<p>

-Bueno... ¿gracias por venir? Quería decirles que sospecho que Jason no tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a Hazel, por lo menos no directamente. Dijo Red algo insegura

-¿Que quieres decir? preguntó Pipper esperanzada su novio no tuviera la culpa de nada.

- Que el águila revela demasiado. Dijo misteriosamente la oráculo

- Creo que te entiendo, pero ¿para que entonces? preguntó Annabeth confundiendo a todos.

- Whoo paren un momento ustedes dos, ¿de que rayos hablan? aun no eh hecho el traductor de chicas cerebritos. Interrumpió dijo Leo.

- Que seguramente fue nuestro villano el culpable de el...ejem, incidente de Hazel. Explico Annabeth.

- Gracias chicas, pero YO invoque el rayo, solo que no lo oriente bien, debí ser mas cuidadoso, casi mato a una amiga y...

-Jason, mataste al rey de los gigantes con rayos, sabemos que tu ya los sabes controlar. Esa águila era de zeus, el desvió tu rayo para atacarnos.

-Eso calzaría si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Zeus sabe hacer rayos, no necesita que los hagan para atacar.

- Al menos sabemos que es zeus con toda seguridad así que solo hay que encontrarlo a el en una región muy tormentosa.

- no estamos seguros , discutió Annabeth, es muy extraño que el rey de los vientos nos ataque así tan... Obvio y no se deje ver o nos haga grandes daños.

- lo se, respondió Red, pero por ahora la mejor opción es encontrarlo. Yo sugiero que lo busquemos en la capital de Texas. Es un lugar importante y en el meteorológico dicen que por los vientos fuertes seguramente habrá tormentas eléctricas estos días.

-no se hable mas, voy a decirle a festo el rumbo y vuelvo con mis famosos tacos de tofu. Dijo leo sacando de su cinturón un satén pequeño

Media hora después estaban cada uno en sus actividades. Jason le estaba conversando con Pipper en su camarote y Leo le explicaba a Frank las nuevas mejoras del barco en la cubierta, Annabeth en cambio se quedo en el comedor viendo al vacío. Hazel se le acercó

- Annabeth, Annabeth, ¡Annabeth! dijo la hija de Plutón, la rubia pego un salto.

-¡Hazel no me asustes! casi me muero

-Perdón, Annie es que Nico envió un mensaje Iris.

-¿Ah si? ¿donde?

-En mi camarote ¡vamos! Las dos semidiosas corrieron hacia la habitación de Hazel y allí estaba, como en una nube flotaba el rostro de Di Angelo, el se veía contento.

-Hola annabeth, ¿Cómo va todo?

-La verdad bien considerando que somos semidioses.

-Entiendo, los llamo porque Zeus nos hizo una linda visita en el inframundo.

-¿enserio?

-En serio. El hijo de Hades tomo aliento y relato la misteriosa conversación.  
>Al parecer Zeus le pedía ayuda a Hades para que lo ayudara a controlar algo. " Hermano debéis creerme, ¡ataco a mi propio hijo!" pero hades se negaba diciendo algo de que "unos eidolon deberían estar bajo tu control" Di Angelo contó a todo lujo la conversación donde el lado romano de su padre estaba furioso y Júpiter se veía suplicante.<p>

- Eso huela a gato encerrado. Opine yo.

- Lo se hermanita, pero parece que Zeus se esta enfrentando a la furia de todos los demás dioses del olimpo, lo que menos entendí era sobre el águila.

- Un águila nos ataco hoy, supongo que se refiere a eso. Dijo Annabeth.

- Tal vez, pero ¿recuerdas la profecía?

-¡Claro! _La serpiente azotara, al león hay que matar y al águila derribar._

-Exacto. Creo que allí revela a los monstruos que tengáis que enfrentar.  
>- Pero quien es la serpiente?<p>

-Buen punto ¿Un basilisco antiguo tal vez?

-En ese caso, estamos en serio problemas y eh nico ¿has sentido...? preguntó muy nerviosa annabeth

- Una muerte, no. La hija de Atenea suspiró aliviada, ella seguía pensando en Percy, Hazel ya había decidido intentar no pensar mucho en el porque le producía tristeza pero al parecer Annabeth se negaba a apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

**Les advierto que este es el ultimo capítulo "corto " y casi sin acción, ahora veamos que tan lejos me dejare llevar.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, abrazos, todo lo acepto y lo espero en los comentarios GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**


	7. Avisos (ACTUALIZADO)

Hola chic s!

Primero que nada, gracias por leer esta historia, significa mucho para mi ¡Es maravilloso entretener a alguien y a la vez entretenerse uno mismo!

En segundo lugar, quería avisar que estaré un poco ausente hasta el 16 de enero pero por eso publicaré varios capítulos entre hoy y mañana. Disculpadme las molestias, pero es inevitable.

Os quiero.

-ACTUALIZADO-

Uff gracias por esperar se que fue mucho tiempo pero no tenia opción ¿porque? :D fui a los parque Disney de Florida :D y cuando volvimos... no había internet, asi que pese a los inconvenientes ya estoy aquí y con un montón de ideas en la cabeza.

Gracias por su comprensión y review, de verdad es agradable encontrar personas tan respetables.

Adios! ( por solo 10 minutos)

_Daniela_


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7 ( y esto se pone interesante)

POV Jason

Yo jamas en mi vida creí que tendría que rescatar a Percy.

Ahora estábamos de misión un año después de que desapareciera, durante ese tiempo estuve seguro que un día se presentaría en el Campamento relatando una historia increíble que demostraría ( de nuevo) que el es mejor que yo. Pero vamos a buscarlo, según nos contó nico ( Hazel y Annabeth le mandaron un mensaje Iris ayer) en el campamento se intentaron escapar de noche Clarisse y sus hermanos para seguirnos, Nico nos contó que los gemelos Stoll armaron un ajetreo en el desayuno al esparcir el rumos que nos había comido una babosa gigante y en el Campamento Júpiter Reina también tenia problemas. Según entendí ambos lugares seguían igual de animados que siempre por lo que mis amigos y yo estabamos tranquilos en el Argo II.

En el mediodía todos nos reunimos en la cubierta. Pipper tenía un lápiz en la mano y me sonreía malevolamente al igual que las demás chicas:

- Listos para la derrota?

-Nunca estuve mas listo para vencerlas, respondió Leo.

- oigan ¿ de que me perdí? Pregunte

- Vamos a jugar... _Pictionary, _me respondió Frank temeroso.

- hombres vs mujeres, yo llevo los puntos dijo Red animada.

**...Una hora después..**.

-Soy un fracasado de dibujante.

-No seas tan cruel contigo mismo Frankasado.

- "muy gracioso leo" vamos ganando nosotras.

-por sólo un punto, recordé yo.

- si pero le toca dibujar a...CRUCH..FUUUU

sonó de la sala de maquinas, segundos después llego Boford la mesa pitando y con el hologramama del entrenador brillando.

- Por los dioses! Dijo leo ¡ Se quema el motor! Y se fue corriendo.

Regreso unos 20 minutos después sudando y con la ropa manchada, echando humo.

- Todo en orden, solo hay que remplazar dos tercio de la maquinaria.

- ¿ cuanto duraras en repararlo?

-un día

Teníamos serios problemas, se quemo la comida y las cajas de ambrocia, el néctar al parecer se evaporo por el calor y nuestros dormitorios tenían el piso débil. La sala de maquinas olía horrible y estaba en algunos lugares carbonizada, eso sin mencionar que el aparato para camuflar nuestro olor a semidiós estaba en cenizas . En resumen estabamos sin comida y refugio pero eran las 6 de la tarde por lo que nos separamos en grupos para buscar los materiales para reparar el barco. Hazel, Frank y Rachel buscarían metales , Annabeth, Piper y yo buscariamos todo lo demas.

- Chicos los quiero aquí en una hora antes que los monstruos se percaten de nuestra presencia y Hazel, oro imperial no bronce celestial. Buena suerte. Dijo Leo empujandonos fuera del barco.

-bueno ¿ ahora que? Vamos a la ferretería por la madera refinada, Jason?Dijo Annabeth

- Si, el problema es donde esta. Dije yo mientras caminábamos por unos callejones estrechos. Esta ciudad es enorme.

-Dependiendo de tu punto de vista, para una chica vuestro barco es enorme, pero para un gigante es un juguete facil de destruir, lo mismo que a ... saque mi espada y me voltear hacia la voz desconocida, era un humano encapuchado vestido con jean y un abrigo grueso, alcance a verle un tatuaje en la muñeca antes de empujarlo contra la pared y colocarle el filo de mi espada a unos centímetros de su garganta.

-Quien eres y que quieres? Le exigí responder ante las miradas imprecionadas de mis amigas.

- Tranquilo, chico. Dijo la figura, con un tono agudo que me desconcertó. Interrumpió mis pensamientos al quitarme rapidamente la espada y tirarme al piso de solo un golpe fugaz.

- ¡ nadie desarma a Jason rata callejera! Dijo Pipper sacando su daga y atacando a mi agresor, pero este desarmo con increíble facilidad a mi novia y a Annabeth sin dejarme levantar siquiera del piso para ayudarlas.

-uff, la próxima vez que me intenten atacar avisenme ¿si?me asustaron mucho, dijo jadeante la figura

- viejo, hijo de ...

- por favor en femenino, dijo la chica quitándose la capucha. Era guapa, no hermosa solo guapa, tenia lo ojos de color miel y el pelo negro en colochos desordenados, la piel blanca y unas pestañas pobladas la hacían parecer linda y peligrosa a la vez.

- ¿ Quien **** eres? Dijo piper fuera de si.

- No seas tan descortés ustedes fueron las que me atacaron. Vamos tomen sus armas esta oscureciendo tenemos que movernos. Dijo la chica rápidamente mientras tomaba un arco y una mochila que le arrebate al atacarla.

-Eres una...?

- Semidiosa? Claro, hija de Demeter ¿Y esa ropa? Pregunto la chica señalando nuestras camisetas del campamento.

- Del campamento mestizo y Jupiter, hola yo soy annabeth, esta es Piper y este es Jason. dijo mi amiga ya mas confiada.

-Jason? Eso suena. a ¿Cómo era?¿Patson, larcson?, no Jackson ya me acorde, iba vestido igual. la chica pensó en voz alta.

Pipper me miro como pidiendo permiso para golpear a la semidiosa, yo nege con la cabeza .

-Lo conoces? dije poniéndome otra vez en guardia.

- Mejor las preguntas despues, por aquí rondan unos ciclopes, la chica echo a corre hacia la derecha y la seguimos por un laberinto de calles hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía el linde de un bosque.

- entren, no iremos muy profundo solo hasta mi casa.

- Vives en el _bosque_, ? dijo Pipper despectivamente, afortunadamente no la oyó nuestra atacante.

Luego de unos diez metros de caminar entre vegetación salimos a un claro donde había una fogata y unos troncos alrededor. A un lado estaba un toldo hecho con sabanas viejas improvisando, una tienda de campaña. Hice el ademán de entrar al claro pero la chica me detuvo con la mano, tomo una piedra del suelo y la tiro hasta golpear con un árbol a mi derecha. Oí una serie de chasquidos y un objeto pesado caer. Justo delante de mi nariz paso silbando una flecha.

- hay que estar protegido, dijo la chica simplemente como si estuviera acostumbrada a desactivar esa trampa. Nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos alrededor de la fogata, y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña, volvió con una tabla de madera donde venían algunos emparedados y finalmente se sentó a nuestro lado quitándose su abrigo. Comimos en silencio hasta que Pipper lo rompió.

- Que edad tienes tu?

-¿yo? dieciseis casi diecisiete. Contesto la misteriosa chica sorprendida por la pregunta

- ¿Nunca te vino a buscar un sátiro o fauno? ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear asi si no conoces nuestros campamentos?

- Oh, eres curiosa. Una vez un sátiro vino aquí por una niña, en ese entonces yo tendría catorce y ya me había encontrado con monstruos, asi que me acerque a decirle a la niña que huyera de esa criatura pero los oí hablar sobre que el sátiro llevaría a la niña a un lugar seguro porque era semidiosa y las semidiosas atraían monstruos. Me acerque y le conté a el que yo seguramente también era semidiosa. El simplemente me dio un libro de mitología griega y me dijo que esperara a que vinieran por mi. Nunca paso. Y aprendí a pelear gracias al libro, en una página describía métodos de lucha con la espada y arco.

Me quede pasmado al oír el relato de la muchacha y no pude evitar preguntarle otra cosa

-¿Y tus padres?

- Bueno mi madre ya les conté que es Demeter, porque puedo hacer crecer las plantas y mi padre me contaba historias sobre esa diosa. Mi papá falleció cuando tenía nueve y se quemo mi casa. Vivo aquí desde entonces. Creo que ya me toca _a mi _preguntarles a ustedes ¿saben? dijo la chica como queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Bueno pregunta, dijo ahora mucho mas tranquila Annabeth.

- ¿Qué haceis aquí?

- Buscar a un amigo.

- ¿eso es todo? yo les conte toda mi vida van ustedes.

- Bueno es curioso que lo preguntes. Porque nuestro amigo es Percy Jackson y antes lo mencionaste. Dijo Pipper con voz amenazante.

- Oh, lo lamento yo...yo...lo siento de verdad.

- ¿Qué sabes de el? pregunto casi suplicante Annabeth - Nos es muy querido y pienso que tu lo sabras todo de estos lugares.

- Ojala lo supiera todo pero siempre que aprendo me doy cuenta de todo lo que no se. Vuestro amigo... Creo que se donde esta. Hace cosa de 6 meses hubo muchos escándalos en los túneles de la vieja mina y cuando fui a investigar lo encontré fuertemente vigilado por algunos monstruos. Estaban inundados de dracanaes, una noche vi a algunas (incluyendo a la reina creo) escabullirse y al cabo de 7 días volvieron con un chico atado, amordazado y fuertemente vigilado. Mientras los observaba el chico (no me pregunten como) logro cortar sus cuerdas y sacó una espada, mato a una de las mujeres serpiente e hirió a otra pero lo empujaron dentro de la cueva. La reina se quedo hablando con una de sus guardias, dijo que Zeus estaría furioso y que el "mil veces maldito Jackson" había matado durante el trayecto a 6 dracanaes. No volví a saber de el hasta hace unos días que mientras cazaba paso cerca mio, lo recuerdo muy bien: estaba flaco, golpeado y con la camisa naranja rasgada en la espalda, tenia sangre creo (era de noche y solo lo vi unos segundos)tenia el pelo negro revuelto se le cayó la espada que llevaba dijo " anaklusmus te transfiero a Frank Chang pretor romano" y susurraba que ojala se dieran prisa los seis restantes. ¿Sabeis quienes son?

El relato terminó tan de repente que di un respingo

-¿y qu-que? ¿lo volvieron a atrapar las dracanae?

- *suspiro* si, y creo que fue mi culpa... hice ruido al caminar y las dracanae se me acercaron y vieron a vuestro amigo... cuanto lo siento. Annabeth agachó la cabeza y miro hacia atrás, yo respondí a nuestra anfitriona:

- En respuesta a tu pregunta, si sabemos quienes son los seis y vamos a ir con ellos si quieres.

-Estee ¿por que no? vamos, la chica se veían nerviosa de abandonar la seguridad de su casa, pero yo quería que nos ayudara a encontrar a Percy y para ello debía llevarla al Argo II.

El camino lo hicimos medio caminando y medio volando, pero alfin llegamos al Argo II. Leo casi nos mata por no traerle los materiales pero se mostro muy sorprendido al conocer a la hija de Demeter, Hazel, Frank y Rachel también miraron con cierta desconfianza a la chica.

- ¿Y queda muy lejos la vieja mina? Preguntó Frank después que le contáramos el relato de la chica.

- Para nada, una media hora de viaje con mis atajos, os puedo llevar mañana.

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado varados en el sitio correcto. Que nadie diga que no existe la suerte semidiosa

**Lo tuve que cortar aquí, pero hacer entrar a un nuevo personaje en una historia de 10 capítulos (primera temporada, lo tengo todo planeado) es complicado. Espero vuestros Comentarios y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC.**


	9. Capitulo 8 ( expandido)

**CHICOS EXPANDÍ EL CAPÍTULO, AHORA ES CASI EL DOBLE DE LARGO, por favor leanlo y dejen sus reviews 3**

POV Pipper

La chica no me inspira confianza, para empezar siquiera a dicho su nombre, su pelo negro sujeto con una cola de caballo y sus vistosos colochos están demasiado bien cuidados para haber vivido toda su vida en el bosque. Ella oculta algo ¿pensará traicionarnos? ¿Y porque sabe tanto de Percy? Todo eso pasa por mi mente esa noche intranquila, leo se escucha trabajando en la sala de máquinas y Jason está montando guardia en cubierta pero nadie la vigila a ella. Le otorgaron la habitación de percy, ahora Rachel y Annabeth comparten camarote, lo que significa que está a mi lado la desconocida. No puedo más, voy a asegurarme que está en la cama.

Me levanto procurando no hacer ruido y caminando descalza por el aun frágil suelo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación la cual abro lentamente. Ella está en la cama, su mochila y sus armas (arco, carcaj y un cuchillo extraño) están al alcance de sus manos. Respira suavemente y me da la impresión que está soñando, me lo confirma al susurrar " el mundo, Alonso, el mundo" ¿Quién será ese Alonso? En su mochila veo varios diseños bordados y me llama la atención uno de un pájaro y una rara inscripción en idioma desconocido debajo de este, decido inspeccionar su equipaje y lo abro: Tiene una cantimplora, unos palos, una pistola, tres libros...

- La sangre, las reliquias, Jeanine... Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando escucho a nuestra dormida invitada hablar en sueños. Será mejor que me retire.

...

Por la mañana todo transcurre normalmente a excepción que tenemos a una invitada en el desayuno. Se comporta respetable y tranquila, curiosa y amistosa pero a mí no me engaña ella oculta algo.

- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? Le pregunto procurando no sonar acusadora.

- Me llamo Nekonata, o así me llamaba mi padre.

- te diremos Neko algunos más entonces. Le dijo Jason amablemente, cosa que me enfado.

- Bueno " Neko" a qué hora nos llevaras a la guarida de las reptiles esas ¡ya tengo listas las ballestas! Dijo leo animado

- Dentro de una hora, que es cuando la mayoría de las dracanaes están ocupadas según he observado.

Cuando término la comida fui lo más rápido que pude a cubierta y mire al horizonte, ya volábamos gracias a leo así que estábamos a 8 metros encima de la " casa" de Neko... Extraño nombre, me puse a analizarlo buscando mensajes secretos para demostrar que ella no era de fiar cuando de pronto, me interrumpió Annabeth, le pregunte:

- Annie, tu confías en Neko ¿verdad?

- Obviamente sí, nos ha ayudado un montón en nuestra misión.

- Ya pero... Es misteriosa

- Para nada, nos ha revelado todo lo que sabe y nos ha confiado mucha información sobre ella y Percy. Creo que estas celosa.

-¿Yo, porque? Celosa, pff, para nada ¿porque habría d estarlo? dije yo atropelladamente, Annabeth solo se rio disimulada y dijo:

-¿Has pensado más en la profecía? y se marchó sin más.

No, la verdad no recordaba que la teníamos "La _serpiente_ azotara, al león hay que matar y al águila derribar. _Una chica_ los salvara y con un palo lo destruirá.

Eso lo explica todo, creen que esa chica nos ayudará más adelante pff vaya tontería. Paso el resto de la hora hablando con Rachel sobre el campamento romano y sus ventajas hasta que llega Hazel y nos avisa que ya tenemos que ir a la cueva. Red se quedará a vigilar el barco y Neko nos guiará hasta esas dichosas minas, yo estaré atenta por si es una trampa. Eso es lo más probable y pienso advertirle a Jason me crea o no.

...

POV Annabeth (SI LO SE, uso mucho su punto de vista :)

Caminamos dos horas entre árboles, maleza, espinos, enredaderas, y más. A pesar que Neko hacia todo lo que podía para que no nos molestaran las plantas y que tomamos varios atajos cuando llegamos a la entrada de la vieja mina todos teníamos un aspecto terrible y salvaje. El lugar es rocoso y al parecer abandonado a primera vista, pero si observamos mejor el marco de madera de la puerta de la mina tiene unos garabatos recientes en lo que parece lapicero verde

- Ascha caszcha ezz" Silba, Silba, pequeño reptil." Lee Hazel y la piel de Neko pierde su poco color.

- ¡Por los dioses! "Arrástrate por el suelo y pórtate bien con..."

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Interrumpe Frank a la hija de Demeter

- Es una vieja canción, no tiene demasiada importancia pero queda claro que las dracanae planean quedarse aquí más tiempo. Responde la chica, todavía pálida.

- Dejen ya las tonterías y vámonos ya- interrumpe leo y empuja a Pipper y Jason dentro de la mina, completamente a oscuras.

-¡NOO!-grita nuestra guía, lo que hace que mis tres amigos retrocedan rápidamente.

- ¿Están locos o qué? Van a entrar a una base enemiga completamente a merced de la oscuridad. Ni siquiera les he contado donde están las celdas.

Neko nos trazó la ruta en un papel, ella no conocía más allá de la sala de armas de la base de las dracanae, lo que era alrededor de la mitad del trayecto hasta las mazmorras pero sabía que un monstruo las guardaba. Claro, además de dracanaes.

- Todo bien, por ahora. Pero nos olvidamos de como entrar sin que nos descubran.

- Ya lo tengo pensado, las serpientes (y por ende, las dracanaes) no _ven _como nosotros, sino huelen. Algunas ven el calor corporal pero aquí no será un problema eso al estar en un edificio concurrido. Solo rocíense esta colonia y las despistara, espero. Dijo Neko pasándonos un frasco de cristal.

- ¿Es perfume de reptiles? Dijo Leo cuando le pasaron el frasco

…

POV Jason (Tenía ganas de más puntos de vista J )

La vieja mina es húmeda, oscura y resbalosa. Pero no pequeña, las paredes medían unos 7 metros de altura y los pasillos eran anchos y espaciosos. Cuando nos internamos más bajo tierra empezamos a encontrarnos con dracanaes, vestían camisetas idénticas verde fosforescente y se contaban chismes unas a otras, más tarde nos topamos algunas que tenían armaduras y dagas. Al parecer el perfume de Neko funcionaba, gracias a los dioses. Pipper se mostró muy poco convencida cuando nos explicaron cómo funcionaba pero yo la obligue a ponérselo, espero que no se haya enfadado.

Pipper me explico en la mañana sus sospechas, ninguna tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero intente ser amable con ella. Ahora en los túneles a intervalos de 5 metros aparecían unas lámparas de aceite y ahora que le iluminaba la cara sabía que ella seguía con sus dudas. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando paramos en seco, Annabeth nos hizo señas y entramos en un pasillo estrecho a la derecha desierto.

-Tenemos problemas, dijo Frank, escuchamos a unas dracanae hablar sobre un león de Nemea en el piso de la sala de armas.

- El que mató Heracles, uso su piel de capa. Dijo Annabeth

-Hercules puntualice incómodo.

-Por ahora no hay problema, solo hay que estar con los ojos abiertos y esquivarlo si lo vemos

- Y hablando de ver, el sí descubrirá que somos semidioses ¿no?

-No había pensado, solo las dracanaes tienen el olfato tan débil para que el perfume funcione. Murmuro enojada Neko.

-No importa, sigamos caminando y luego improvisamos, dijo leo.

Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, bajar, derecha, derecha, recto. La mina definitivamente había sido modificada, en algunos lugares había puertas de madera y paredes de cemento, escaleras y ascensores aparecían de vez en cuando. Lo que no faltaban eran adornoss de serpientes, ya fueran tallados en las vigas del techo o pintadas directamente en las paredes de fría roca. Bajamos por unas escaleras y Neko se acercó a Pipper y a mi.

- Con suerte este es el último pasillo concurrido, solo tenemos que bajar un nivel más. Aquí estamos en... una casa por decirlo así. Pero a partir del próximo piso, estamos en un cuartel de guerra.

-Gracias por avisar- dijo Pipper irritada, yo le tome la mano para que no cometiera una estupidez.

Nekonata tenía razón, bajamos por el ascensor y nos encontramos en un lugar completamente diferente al anterior, aquí la iluminación era aún más escasa y tanto el suelo como las paredes parecían hechos por la naturaleza, piedras, estalactitas y unas pocas estalagmitas decoraban los pasillos de piedra gris. No era un lugar en el cual me gustaría estar descalzo.

Recorrimos largos pasillos sin encontrar ni una muestra de vida más que las antorchas titilando, el techo parecía estar más alto a cada paso hasta que se perdió del alcance de mi vista, las grietas en las paredes nos acompañaron todo el trayecto hasta que neko…

Recorrimos largos pasillos sin encontrar ni una muestra de vida más que las antorchas titilando, el techo parecía estar más alto a cada paso hasta que se perdió del alcance de mi vista, las grietas en las paredes nos acompañaron todo el trayecto hasta que neko mira atras . Y-no-puedo-correr

PoV Frank ( #yolo XD )

Tomo la mano a Hazel, me quito mi mochila y corro junto a todos. Nos sigue un león, del doble del tamaño normal, con piel brillante y ojos naranjas. Todos nosotros corremos hasta una puerta de hierro a la izquierda e intentamos abrirla desesperados. Heramos los héroes mas poderosos de la época supuestamente, ¿ porque teníamos miedo? Porque lo qu e nos perseguía no era solo un monstruo, era un animal. Quizá solo yo lo percibí al poder convertirme en animales y tal, pero ese león no dudaría ni un milisegundo en matarnos. Su piel según las leyendas era mas dura que el diamante, ni con oro imperial le haríamos un solo rasguñorasguño, si no escapábamos estábamos muertos.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada ¡ típico! Todos desenfundaron sus armas y Hazel invoco algunos objetos metálicos, pero la puerta no se movió.

- ¡estamos fritos! ,-Suspiro leo-, solo pongan en mi tumba " aquí yace el capitán supremo del argo II"

- callate, distraiganlo todo lo que puedan y que no los toquen sus garras - dijo Neko sacando una varilla de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans- yo me encargo de la puerta.

Annabeth no dudó y se planto con las piernas algo separadas y su espada en la mano a esperar la llegada del león de Nemea, no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Hazel invoco una pared de cemento de niebla frente al monstruo y este la atravesó como si fuera de papel, Pipper junto a Annabeth corrían por debajo de las patas de nuestro adversario con una gruesa cuerda en la mano, lo que dificultaba el avanse del animal, pero era demasiado rápido. Justo cuando casi le lanzo una flecha explosiva por error a Jason una mano me empuja dentro de la puerta de hierro, ya abierta.

- Neko ¿como?

- ¡ Chicos aquí! - grita la chica ignorandome, al momento todos mis amigos entran y justo antes que el león entre,nuestra guía cierra de golpe la puerta con un sonoro " CLONK" Abronla boca para agradecerle pero se me adelanta Pipper :

- ¡ ¿porque **** no nos avisaste que el león estaba tan cerca?Grita mi amiga.

- ¿como pude saberlo? Le responde la siempre pacifica Neko

- ¿ no se suponía que tu eras nuestra guía?

- ¿ que piensas que estoy haciendo? Pero igual, no se detengan que esa puerta no va a parar al monstruo mucho mas tiempo.

- Neko - esta vez habla temerosa Annabeth- ¿ porque nos advertiste sobre sus garras si en la historia no tienen nada de especial?

- ¿ cual es el arma de una serpiente? Responde nuestra guía al tiempo que inspeccionaba una puerta dentro de la habitación en la que estábamos.

- Dientes o... veneno - dice Annie entendiendo lo que quiere decir.

Neko dio una cabezada y abrió la puerta que estaba inspeccionando, al abrirla un olor dulzón me molesto la nariz, la abuela siempre quemaba incienso pero ese olor era agradable. Este no.

La habitación parecíaun laboratorio, lleno de frascos multicolores, mesas blancas con recipientes de vidrio, microscopios y media docena mas de maquinas que no entendia.

- bueno ¡ y yo que ocupaba plutonio para reparar el motor de Festo! Dijo leo, y le lancé una flecha a la oreja.

- pero que...? - una dracanae se derrumbo detrás de Leo.

- Buena puntería, Frank.

- Gracias.

- ¡ Leo mira esto! Grito Annabeth señalando una vitrina hermética con un frasco resplandeciente dentro con un contenido rojo carmesí.

- ¡¿ plata estigia!?Preguntó neko acercándose

-si, pero yo creí que ya no había en el mundo.¿ que haces? Respondió Annie observando a la hija de de meter, que tomo una herramienta metálica que no identifique de la mesa y golpeo la vitrina al tiempo que dijo algo así como " lojora"

-este frasco parece importante- fue lo único que dijo.

.

PoV Annabeth (advertí que seria un capitulo largo )

Me tenia fascinada el frasco de plata estigia. Resplandecía y titulaba bajo la luz de las antorchas cuando volvimos al pasillo, encontramos una que otra dracanae y a todas las matamos , pero a la que acababa de matar se le cayo un papel.

**_Queridos eolos:_**

**_Sse les agradesse por el sservissio brindado a nosssotrass, lass letales dracanaess para lograr secuesstrar a nuessstro enemigo jacksssssson y crear el engaño de " sssseusss " logrando hasssi una limpia victoria, el próximo juevesss ssse less entregara la sangre dorada para ssu completo y exclussivo usso desstinado a usssstedessss, los eolos._**

**_Noss ressservaremos el derecho de nuessstro trofeo._**

**_Att: SilviaSivaja, Segunda al mando _**

**_Pdd:lamentamos profundamente el escape de su águila, sssabemos que era un ssimbolo de ssu ssuperior. Poder a zeuss pero estamoss seguras que sse comerá a cuanto sssemidiosss encuentre_**

Y junto a la hoja de papel venia un collar de cuentas de barro

**...**

**Se que la narración le falto fuerza esta vez pero tengo colegio y mucha tarea, en breve seguiré actualizando ( solo faltan dos capitulos mas para la primera temporada) espero que el corrector automático no vuelva a hacer de las suyas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, eso es lo que me anima.**


End file.
